Death
Death is the antagonist in the Final Destination series, coming in the form of overly complex freak accidents (similar to a Rube Goldberg creation) to kill off the survivors of a major accident in the beginning, in the order that they would have died in the original accident; if somebody intervenes in a person's death, then Death would skip that person and move on to the next before returning to that person to complete the rift in its design, although the order has been shown to reverse itself in Final Destination 2. In the series, Death is never physically shown but it's presence is known when there is a sudden large gust of wind or when it casts a large shadow. The series There are also a few cases where someone's death comes before (or after) another victim on the list for an unexplained reason (Gunter Nonhoff and Eric Prescott most notably). Death would usually leave clues as to how the next person will die, it's most common form being a brief gust of spontaneous wind. Other secondary clues range from pictures or brief images or signs or an odd formation of something on the ground. The clues could be about anything on how they die (i.e. the word "EYE" for Evan Lewis, a series of cracks in the ground that look like a skeletal hand for Hal Ward, the song "Rocky Mountain High" for various situations, or nothing but a dark, black shadow that appears out of nowhere). Death also has a handful of servants who unintentionally (in some cases on purpose) kill a person next on Death's list. Additionally, Death does not appear to be above killing others to hasten its acquisition of survivors, with Tom Gaines theorizing the entity is perfectly willing to "sneak souls" when the opportunity to do so arises.There have been mixed theories in what Death will do if the survivor with premonitions deliberately kills him/herself despite not being next on the list. Ian had a theory that, if the last in Death's list (the premonitionist) kills himself, It would ruin death's plans, since the survivor isn't next to die. It would throw Death's list away and save everyone else still alive from the accident. In an alternate ending in The Final Destination, Nick kills himself, ruining Death's design. However, at the very end of it, the final two survivors of the McKinley Speedway accident died at exactly the same moment, meaning Death will just kill the rest of the survivors without hesitation based on the design they were supposed to die. In the alternate ending of Final Destination, Alex saves Clear from an electric wire on the front of the car, therefore, he was caught on fire, and died ruining Death's design. After this, Clear and Carter both lived the rest of their lives in peace, meaning that the final survivors of Flight 180 actually defeated Death. It was not clear on what Death will actually do if this situation happened, since these situations only happened in alternate endings. It should be noted however that in Final Destination 3 it took five months after Ian's death for Train 081 to happen meaning that in the alternate ending of Final Destination the reason Clear and Carter survived is because the scene showed could have been before five months passed or because Clear gave birth to a baby, as it was mentioned in Final Destination 2 that if someone who was supposed to die in an accident but survived and gave birth all the remaining survivors would live, William Bludworth himself said that "only new life defeats Death". Victims Being the personification of death, Death is personally responsible for most of the deaths in Final Destination series. This list shows his victims, in chronological order. Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Final Destination characters Category:Final Destination 4 characters Category:Final Destination 2 characters Category:Final Destination 3 characters